turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
An Offer
Meta Timing: 27 June 2022, a Monday Setting: Undisclosed PPDC location, central Sydney Text The guards release Jackson's arms, tilt their hats, and back from the room. "Take a seat, Mr Jones," says the man behind the desk. Jackson perches, knuckles white from his grip its arms. "Where are my kids? My wife? Are they alright?" "Your family is unhurt—" Jackson exhales, leans back. "—Mr Jones. We did not leave them unattended." "So /'I' have seen this movie—" "And this is the part when we offer you fame, fortune, and riches beyond your wildest dreams." "Still have a family." "Safe and sound in our custody, which is why you're here." "This is about Logan." The Suit nods— "You could've called, asked me nicely, /'not' kicked the door in and kidnapped me. Behaved like adults." "We did, Mr Jones. You weren't terribly receptive to our first offer." "When was that?" "Our people called on you last week. You slammed the door in their faces." "They only people I kicked out were those recruiters ...." Jackson furrows his brow. "You're the Defense Corps? So you want me ...?" "Because your brother is a remarkable man. Absolutely perfect, in fact," declares the Suit. "We would like to extend him an offer of employment." "Then you should probably be talking this over with him." "We did, and we ran into a spot of trouble." "Which was my brother." "Your brother's brain, actually. His neural architecture severely limits the number of potential partners for him." "Can't say I'm surprised. He hasn't gone on a date since middle school." "We know, but believe you may be Compatible with him." "'Compatible'?" scoffs Jackson. "We /'are' talking about the same brother, ay? Logan? He doesn't play well with anyone, including me." "We don't need him to get along with anyone, we only need him to trust someone." Opens a folder. "Someone like you, for instance." "He trusts me? Why does it matter if he does?" "Trust is a core element of Drift Compatibility." "Drift ...." Jackson blinks. "You're talking about Jaegers." "Your brother would make an excellent Ranger," says the Suit. "Would put his talents to good use, keep him out of trouble. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" "Why're you asking me?" "Siblings are the most likely to be Compatible. Logan's fortunate enough to have two of them." "They don't even like each other—they /'definitely' don't /'trust' each other." "That can be dealt with. Trust is /'a' core element, Mr Jones, not the /'only' element." "I can guarantee Derek's not interested and Charlie and I already talked about enlisting; decided against it. Good luck, though." "How many parenting classes did you and Mrs Darling take?" "I'm guessing you know the answer." "We do; I expect you are well-acquainted with Sudden Infant Death Syndrome." "Well, yea, and we—" "Took precautions for those causes scientists understand, but you also know that most of them remain a mystery." Jackson stares at him. "It is not unheard of, either, for pathologists to misdiagnose SIDS as abuse." It takes Jackson a long time to find his voice, and when he does, he sounds small and scared. "What do you want me to do?" "Sign this." The Suit offers a pen, pushes a folder across the desk. Jackson swallows, takes the pen. Category:Ficlet Category:Jackson Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:PPDC Category:Logan (mention) Category:Derek (mention) Category:Uniforms Category:Suits Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:PPDC recruitment techniques Category:Logan has a rapsheet Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Freeze arc Category:PPDC's fantastic hospitality Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder Category:The Drift Category:PPDC controlling the Joneses